


Daring our love

by orphan_account



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, and he's looking all fuckboy like?, but i kinda don't, can't blame Eddie for wanting to kiss that man, i guess this is in the heat of the moment and interrupted together?, i kinda like it?, remember that scene in 1.01 with the truck girl, right after they hook up, to have a visual of buck right before the kiss, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: In the heat of the moment | Interrupted
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Daring our love

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of okay i think? But the plot is nowhere to be seen 
> 
> Also, I don't know where i decied to just do both prompts in one

Buck was tipsy. And when Buck was tipsy his usual easy talk increased by, well, a lot. He couldn’t shut up. It wasn’t like he said bad things or anything like that. He just, couldn’t stop talking.

Eddie found this really cute. Because Buck talking without a break for five minutes straight could be something annoying. But this Buck, with the slightly flushed cheeks and messy curls, and the big happy smile and the playful spark on his eyes? This Buck was one Eddie could spend hours just listening to his ramble, and not care at all. 

He loved seeing him getting happy and excited about little things like a new documentary he wanted to see or a cool article he read recently. And he loved that he could feel comfortable enough to be like that with Eddie. 

Buck had come over to Eddie’s for their usual movie night with him and Chris. Their younger company had fallen asleep uncharacteristically fast, so after putting him to bed, Eddie offered Buck a beer and they sat down to pass the time and talk. 

One beer turned into four and it had affected Buck a little more. Eddie could see how relaxed he was, leaning closer to him while talking excitedly. After telling some story about a guy surviving a tsunami after swimming for hours , his expression turned serious. 

“How’s Chris been doing? Any nightmares lately?” He asked frowning, concern clear in his voice. Eddie shook his head. 

“Not at all.” He laughed remembering the talk at the parent-teacher meeting. “In fact, he’s been telling everyone at school that tsunamis aren’t a big deal.”

Buck’s smile returned, bigger and brighter than before. “Really?” He asked and Eddie nodded. “I admire that little guy so much. He’s never afraid, he never backs down. He…” Buck stopped for a second a and smiled to himself, remembering his talk with Chris the day of the tsunami. “Just keeps swimming.” 

Eddie frowned in confusion, but smiled when he saw Buck’s face light up again. “You know that’s thanks to you, right?” 

“Me? No, that little guy is pure bravery and perseveration. I admire him. I love him” He sounded so honest. He was being honest. Eddie knew that and he appreciated it so much, knowing someone cared so much about Chris without being related by blood. That’s the best thing he could ask for. 

“Well, he loves you. And I love you both, so we’re all good.” He said, smiling, but Buck’s shocked face made him realized what he’d said. 

They’ve never said they loved each other. It was silently implied. They are best friends after all and have spent the last two years proving how much they mean to each other. But they’ve never said it out loud.  
Eddie felt panic for a second, but the quick change on Buck’s expression calmed him down. Buck’s smile was back and his eyes showed so much fondness, but his cheeks were red and he wouldn't meet Eddie’s eyes. 

“I love you too.” He said, looking up and fluttering his eyes at Eddie. 

Eddie wanted to react. Wanted to say something or to smile, but his brain couldn’t move past staring at the man in front of him. Looking vulnerable and soft and beautiful. And maybe it was the alcohol clouding his head but he never felt the need to kiss someone so much. 

Buck stared back, his lips were slightly parted, crooked with a smile, his head tilted back. He knew what he was doing, waiting to see if Eddie would take the dare or back down. 

But Eddie never backed down. He rushed forward, smashing their lips together, his fists gripping Buck’s shirt and pulling him closer like there was no tomorrow. And Buck followed without a doubt, fitting himself between Eddie’s leg, holding his weight with both hands on Eddie’s sides. 

They broke apart once they couldn’t breath, Buck quickly moving to mouth at Eddie’s neck, one hand moving under his shirt and up his side, caressing hard muscle and soft skin. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up and when Buck laughed, he pulled him in again for a hard, desperate kiss. 

His hands left Buck’s shirt and started traveling down his chest and closer to his pants when-

“Dad!” 

Both men jumped in surprise, Buck almost falling from the couch. They were both panting and probably blushing but they couldn’t help the laugh that left them. 

“I’ll be there in a minute!” He answered once he could control his breathing. He let go of Buck so he could get off him. 

He stood up and tried to compose himself before looking at Buck, who was still sitting on the couch, staring up at him. He leaned down, capturing his lips once again. “We’re not done here.” He assured and the relieved smile Buck gave him was enough to know this wasn’t a one time thing. They should probably talk first.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
